The SpongeBob Movie 4: A New Bikini Bottom
'''The SpongeBob Movie 4: A New Bikini Bottom '''is a 2023 animated motion picture created by Stephen Hillenburg and directed by Tim Hill. In this film, Plankton is sick and tired of failing to steal the Secret Krabby Patty formula, so he builds a new town named Kelpville, and anyone who moves in there must follow his orders, or else they must go back to Bikini Bottom and steal the Secret Formula. When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs find out about this, they go to Kelpville (Including Squidward) and stop Plankton's plans as more people come with them on the journey. Plot SpongeBob wakes up cheerfully and says hello to Gary, but before he leaves for the Krusty Krab, Gary points to the calendar and reminds SpongeBob that it is July 14th, SpongeBob's Birthday. SpongeBob is obviously happy about this. He Thanks Gary for the reminder, and heads out to the Krusty Krab to make Krabby Patties and tell everybody that it is his Birthday. He does exactly that and everybody (Including Squidward) sings SpongeBob the Happy Birthday song. Meanwhile, Plankton is in the Chum Bucket, hatching a plot to steal the secret formula, but can't find the right way. He then looks out the window to see that everybody in the Krusty Krab is celebrating SpongeBob's Birthday and gets even angrier and claims that 'SpongeBob is the Reason that he is always failing'. Plankton then tells Karen that he is going to go out on a walk for a while, and leaves the Chum Bucket. He walks down the streets of Bikini Bottom and looks at all the buildings. A few minutes later, Plankton is at the sign for entering Bikini Bottom and sits down next to it. He says that whoever made this town (Bikini Bottom) is very lucky that everyone follows the law. Plankton also states that if he had his own town, everyone would follow his laws. That's when Plankton hatches up with the perfect plan. He says that he will build his own town, and if anyone breaks the laws, he will force them to not only go back into Bikini Bottom, but to give him the secret formula. He then laughs maniacally at his plan, before the screen fades to black for exactly 2 seconds. A title card then appears reading, "The Next Day". SpongeBob wakes up next to his bed and asks Gary what happened. Gary then explains that yesterday it was his birthday, and at 10:00 PM during the party, SpongeBob was so tired that he passed out. Gary also takes out the calendar that reads, "July 15th" for proof. SpongeBob then remembers the party and what happened. He proceeds to take out his watch, which reads 9:45, AM. SpongeBob then panics, saying that he is late for work. He then quickly gets dressed and runs out the door to the Krusty Krab. When he gets there, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that there's been bad news. Mr. Krabs turns on the TV and he and SpongeBob watch it. The TV goes to Bikini Bottom news and Perch Perkins begins to speak. He explains that a new town has been made near the end of Bikini Bottom named Kelpville, and the owner is Sheldon J. Plankton. SpongeBob gasps at the horrible news. Plankton comes on the microphone and explains how he made the town and his number 1 rule, which is if anybody breaks the law, whoever does must go back to Bikini Bottom and give him the secret formula of the Krusty Krab. After Plankton's speech, Mr. Krabs turns the TV off and tells SpongeBob that they must stop Plankton from ordering his citizens to steal the secret formula. SpongeBob agrees and goes to tell Squidward the same story and how they must stop Plankton's plans. Squidward, on the other hand, isn't interested in stopping Plankton and attempts to leave the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs says that if he does stay and help stop Plankton, then he'll talk the people of the cephalopod lodge into letting him join. Squidward loves the cephalopod lodge, so he agrees and helps Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. The gang then leaves the Krusty Krab and begin their journey to stop Plankton and destroy his town once and for all. They head near where SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward's houses are when SpongeBob stops everybody else and tells them that they should ask Patrick if he wants to join. SpongeBob then knocks on Patrick's door and asks him if he wants to help him and the others stop Plankton. Patrick doesn't know if he wants to join or not, but then Mr. Krabs makes a deal with Patrick that if Pat joins the group, then he can have all the Krabby Patties he wants. Patrick likes the idea of a mountain of Krabby Patties all to himself, so he helps along with the plan. Category:2020 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Rated PG movies